Fahrenheit
by UnluckyAmulet
Summary: -GrimmHime-  Orihime explores hot-spring baths of Hueco Mundo. And Grimmjow manipulates the situation to his advantage. Not that she seems to be complaining too much. Oneshot. Rated M for lemons and language.


Disclaimer:I do not own Bleach!

Warnings: M is for Maturity, which means naughty language (It IS Grimmjow, after all) and lemon ahoy!

I haven't written a long Bleachfic in a while, and this idea has been hovering around my brain for some time now. (I did want to post this yesterday, but fate was against me.) And since GrimmHime is my Bleach OTP, it's them all the way, baby! Also, this is my first attempt at writing smut, so you know, bear that in mind when you review. (Also, I have no idea if there is hotsprings in Hueco Mundo, but I took some aritstic license. So if for some reason it bugs you, consider it slightly AU-ish.) If you don't like, please don't read.

But most importantly, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Dainty feet padded across the slick wooden floors of the bath house of Las Noches, leaving small footprints of moisture in their wake<p>

It had come as a big shock to Orihime Inoue when she had timidly inquired Ulquiorra as to whether- and if- she could take a bath. She hadn't seen one in the small bathroom in her 'room', so she had wondered if she had deliberately not been given one in case she tried to drown herself or something. It did seem bizarre that she had been given her own room, with a sofa, bed, rug and a bathroom, but no bath.

Ulquiorra had given her one of his searching, piercing gazes, before turning away and saying, "Follow me."

Nonplussed, Orihime obeyed him, feeling her heart soar as he walked out of the room. It was the first time she had been allowed out of it since she had arrived here, and it gave her hope that if she was let out once, she would be let out again.

This hope was promptly squashed when Ulquiorra began leading her through countless corridors, with so many twists and turns that it made the girl's head spin. There was absolutely no way she could keep track of where they were, and it was only by following Ulquiorra's steady gait that she didn't end up stranded in one of the identical hallways.

Eventually, after leading her down a flight of stairs, Ulquiorra pushed open a door, steam instantly billowing out from the gap, making Orihime's skin instantly react- her clothing was rather thick, which could be uncomfortable, although the stone walls were often cool to the touch, so she supposed that was why.

"Is this..." Orihime whispered.

"These are the hot springs of Las Noches," Ulquiorra replied. "Normally, the likes of you would not be permitted to use them, but since Aizen-sama requires that you are alive and reasonably healthy, he has generously made an exception. If you try anything other than bathing, I will drag you out of there and you will never leave your room again. Is that understood, woman?"

"Y-yes!" Orihime squeaked. The idea of Ulquiorra forcing her out of the spring and through the corridors (possibly only in a towel) was horrifying enough without the added implication of her never being allowed to bathe again.

"Good." he said, turning. "I will return in a few hours time."

"Hai!" Orihime chirped, and then took that as her queue to walk inside the room, a bounce in her step that had not been there in a considerably long time. The door shut behind her, engulfing the red-head in the steam-filled room, which instantly caused Orihime to break out in a minor sweat.

She didn't know that things were about to get much hotter.

* * *

><p>Orihime hummed to herself as she re-appeared from behind a screen erected in the corner of the room, her warm clothing now replaced with a (surprisingly) fluffy white towel that was tied firmly around her. She had also removed her hairpins, reverently placing them on top of her clothes, as the last thing she wanted to do was allow her one form of protection to rust.<p>

The pool looked very inviting to Orihime, the brilliant blue of the water a refreshing contrast from the monochromatic surroundings she was used to. So she wasted no time in getting in, although the heat of the spring did cause her to squeak a little in surprise as she lowered herself in, her skin looking particularly white beneath the water.

She took her time washing, making sure to thoroughly do her long waterfall of hair, spreading across the water like a mermaid's. The only sounds (besides Orihime singing to herself) were the sounds of water splashing as she diligently made sure that every bit of skin was being cleaned, and the steady dripping of water.

However, Orihime Inoue had let her guard down. She had presumed that if Ulquiorra had taken her to the hot spring, then she wouldn't have any more encounters with unfriendly arrancar, and so was not on the alert for any strange noises. The steam also blocked her view of the door- she could only really see a few feet in front of her, but she was so busy enjoying her bath that she didn't even realize that somebody could creep in and she'd be none the wiser, if they were quiet.

Taking in a deep breath, Orihime puffed out her cheeks and dunked her head under the water to finish her cleaning routine. She amused herself for a little while, opening her eyes underwater, pretending she was some kind of undersea creature. Eventually, though, bubbles escaped from her lips, silvery orbs floating up to the surface, and Orihime followed them, breaking the surface with a gasp.

Orihime clambered somewhat clumsily out of the pool, grabbed her towel and wrapping it securely around herself, knees pressing hard against the wooden floorboards. (She presumed Aizen had installed them because marble would be awfully slippery combined with wet feet) Standing up, she began to walk towards the screen when she heard something that made a shiver travel from the back of her neck, all the way down her spine.

"Nice view...woman."

Orihime froze. Slowly, mechanically, she turned around, her knees almost knocking together in frightened anticipation.

Leaning against the wall, staring over at her with those unsettling eyes of his, was none other than Grimmjow Jaggerjack, the Sexta Espada.

"Didn't notice me come in, huh?" he asked, his white teeth bared in a crazed grin as Orihime stared at him, wide-eyed as a deer. "Guess that doesn't come as a surprise."

He abruptly pushed himself off the wall and walked towards her, hands shoved in his pockets. Orihime gulped and clutched the towel more tightly to her ample bosom. Her mind was whirring like a blending machine. Questions sped through her mind.

_W-what? How did HE get in here? Did he see? H-how long has he been standing there? Please tell me he didn't see me climb out of the bath just now! What is he doing here, anyway? Oh, help..._

"Wh-where's Ulquiorra?" she squeaked instead, her heart racing as the Espada drew closer, seemingly unbothered by the humidity of the room.

"Don't know. Don't particularly give a fuck."

Orihime's back met the wall as Grimmjow advanced, causing the girl to instinctively retreat. She realized (far too late to take prevention methods) that he had effectively backed her into a corner. Orihime had played right into his hands, without even realizing that it was happening.

"W-what are you d-doing?" she stuttered, her face turning pinker with each word. Her fist tightened on the towel.

"'what am I doing'?" the arrancar echoed mockingly, closing in on his quivering prey. "What the fuck do you think I'm doing?"

He smirked, reaching out, his hand snaking towards the fluffy white towel that was covering the best parts of her womanly body. "This needs to go."

"W-wait! Stop!" Orihime cried out pitifully, as Grimmjow ignored her pleas and ripped her towel away from her.

Orihime tried to dive for it, but he locked her fists above her head. Grimmjow took his time looking her over- the incredibly submissive pose she was in was turning him on to no end.

"That's better." he crooned, his eyes taking in every inch of her quivering flesh.

Holding her wrists in place with one hand, he used the other one to push her pumpkin-colored locks behind her shoulders, as they had previously been partially covering her breasts. Her bangs, instead of being restrained by her hairpins, swayed in front of her face, making her look older somehow, her face less round.

"Pl-please...don't..." she whimpered, twisting, trying to hide herself from his intense stare. Her wet hair clung to her back and neck.

"You won't be saying that in a minute," Grimmjow told her huskily, before lowering his head and licking one of her full, heavy breasts, his tongue rough as a cat's.

Orihime was shocked- for about three seconds. Then a soft _oh_escaped her lips as the Espada's tongue caused the most amazing tingling sensation, like delicious electricity, to throb through her body. The roughness of his tongue against her soft skin made the sensation all the more heightened, and the tingling was spreading all through her, her face heating up as though she were slowly being filled with boiling water.

"Ohhh..." Orihime moaned, automatically putting her head back as the blue-haired man continued to toy with her breasts, now using his hand as well as his mouth, squeezing and pinching and stroking.

Orihime squirmed, arching her back without even thinking about it, her mind merely repeating one mantra over and over again: _More!_

MoreMoreMoreMore!

Begged her brain, which seemed to be enveloped in a cottony, buzzy haze.

She must have said it out loud at some point, because Grimmjow smirked up at her, the look causing her to feel strangely damp and prickly behind her knees.

"Believe me," Grimmjow told her, licking from the synapse between her breasts and up to her throat, making her sigh with pleasure. "I'm just getting started."

He suddenly pulled her wrist away from the wall, making it travel downwards until it reached between his legs, although by this point he was still in his hakama.

"Eh-?" Orihime began, but was silence by Grimmjow placing his index finger on her lips.

"Ah, ah," he said, teasingly. "If you want more, you're gonna have to show me."

"Show you?" Orihime bleated, confused.

Grimmjow's reply was to flash his teeth at her, before peeling off his jacket and throwing it aside. Orihime took in the sculpted arms, that muscular chest, and it was all she could do to stop her jaw dropping open.

"Go ahead," he told her, indicating his pants.

Now filled with curiosity as opposed to dread, Orihime leant forwards and gently gripped either side of them and slowly pulled downwards. Her face burned, but when Grimmjow removed his underwear as well, her eyes stayed firmly fixated on his crotch, unable to do much but stare at him. Just the sight of it was making butterflies dance in her stomach, fluttering and squirming.

"Like what you see?"

Grimmjow's voice jolted Orihime out of her trance, and she blushed an even darker park when he chuckled, hiding her face beneath her bangs. Even though she was naked, it wasn't like she'd never seen her naked body before. But this? This was something else entirely!

"So damn innocent," he mused, although he didn't sound annoyed.

He used his palm to push her completely against the wall, then he started dragging his index finger down from her sternum to her bellybutton, and then his eyes flicked to the apex of her thighs.

"Spread 'em," Grimmjow told her, grinning like a madman.

"B-but-"

"Do as you're told."

A tiny noise leaving her throat, Orihime cautiously shuffled her feet, causing a gap to appear between her voluptuous thighs. She nearly squealed when Grimmjow's fingers ghosted teasingly over the sensitive skin of her inner though- but he didn't go straight for his intended target- instead, he continued to stroke her legs, his nails occasionally nipping at her skin, calloused fingers gliding down from her thighs to her knees and back again. Grimmjow's other hand curved around her hip, giving her ass a firm squeezing, his nails sinking in to the peachy flesh, and he slowly licked his lip as he did so, like he couldn't wait to sink his teeth into her. Orihime whimpered a little bit- how could she not, he was driving her insane!

"There's a good girl." he practically purred.

Then, without warning, he grabbed a hold of the trembling redhead by her hips and hoisted her up, moving forwards so her back was pressed up against the wall, nails digging into her soft flesh. Orihime was in a way grateful for this- she didn't think her legs would have supported her for much longer.

"No more dickin' around," he said, the tone of his voice causing a strange pulsing sensation to start between Orihime's legs. He smirked. "Time for the main event."

Before she could speak, his lips crashed against hers, silencing any questions so they became merely a muffled sound as his tongue roved the inside of her sweet mouth, the Espada's tongue easily overpowering her own. She squealed a little and he could feel himself getting harder at her deliciously receptive reaction.

Credit where it was due, she tasted fucking _amazing_. Grimmjow would have smirked, but his mouth was somewhat preoccupied at the moment. The minute he had detected Ulquiorra's reiatsu passing by with the girl's, he was instantly suspicious, and took an educated guess as to exactly why Ulquiorra Cifer would be leading the human out of her room. It definitely wasn't to take her out for a quick fuck- Grimmjow figured that's why Aizen had put him in charge of babysitting in the first place- because there was no way that Ulquiorra would try anything with her.

Still, it was pretty damn naive of the Cuarto to just leave the human alone and vulnerable like that and assume that it would be safe. Grimmjow hadn't actually been in the hot spring that long- he had crept in just as Orihime dunked her head underwater and she hadn't heard a thing. The steam prevented him from seeing too much, but he could still make out her silhouette as she got out of the water, and he liked what he saw. Call it lust, call it curiosity, it didn't really matter- he was going to have her.

A bead of sweat rolled down Orihime's temple, gliding down her collarbone and sliding between her breasts. Grimmjow had left her mouth and was concentrating on nipping the skin on her neck and sucking on her flesh- but he didn't know how much longer he could spend doing that- his dick felt like it might fucking burst!

Making sure their hips were in appropriate alignment, he spoke again.

"Now, tell me," Grimmjow said, letting his lips touch Orihime's next as his fingers squeezed her hips, eliciting a gasp from the girl. "Who do you want?"

"I-" Orihime began, then let out a small cry as Grimmjow teased her, the head of his dick merely stroking her wet, soft folds. "Aah!"

He grinned and flicked his tongue across her collarbone, still without going in deep inside of her- watching her squirm and moan was too delicious not to witness a second time around.

"You know what I want to hear," he said, his voice deep and husky.

"I-I..." Orihime panted, her eyes practically watering with the desperation and desire. "I want- I want you- now!"

He still wouldn't do it- he just watched her, his predatory eyes roving over her, the look in them making her feel like she was some kind of delectable feast placed in front of a starving man.

"Grimmjow..." Orihime whispered, her voice high-pitched. "Please..._please...!_"

She heard him grunt in amusement, but he surprised her when he murmured, almost gently,

"Alright."

And then he plunged into her, making her open her mouth in a silent moan. He actually growled as he moved his hips, riding her hard and, judging by his face, loving every goddamn minute of it. His pants were in sync with hers as they moved together, bodies slick with sweat. Her nails raked across his back, her hair spilling over her shoulders like the finest of silk.

Orihime could only let out a tiny whimper as Grimmjow continued with his slow, deep, grinding thrusts. She rested her head on his shoulder, so overcome with pleasure that she couldn't keep her head upright. She moaned his name as she felt it- the tingling, throbbing sensation was evolving into almost a pounding sensation inside of her- she was so hot she was sure she'd die of pleasure or heat, right there.

"Oh...oh..." she moaned, her voice climbing even higher in pitch.

The tingling, pulsing warmth was spreading from her core to the rest of her body, lapping over her in beautiful waves of electricity. Her breath came out in jagged pants, and judging by the way he was groaning and gasping with each thrust, the occasional _fuck _escaping him, he was nearing the end, too.

Orihime's eyes fluttered closed when it finally stopped, but pleasant little tingles were still shooting through her body like tiny fireworks. She rested her head on Grimmjow's shoulder, suddenly feeling like she could sleep for thousands of years without once waking from it.

"Holy fuck." Grimmjow muttered quietly- he was still holding her up, but now his arms were more wrapped around her then his fingernails digging punishingly into her flesh.

He didn't say anything else- perhaps his linguistic skills had not yet returned to him, but he slowly lowered her to the floor, and then stepped back. He ran a hand through his somewhat disheveled blue mane, but smirked slightly and extended his index finger, tipping Orihime's flushed face up to look at him.

"Bet that's the first time you've been wetter when you were _out _of the water, huh?"

Orihime squeaked slightly at this, and then he awarded her with one last passionate kiss that stole the breath from her body and replaced it with something even better. Orihime sighed against his lips, wondering how it was possible for fear to be able to coexist so well with ecstasy.

Then Grimmjow got dressed- with surprising speed and efficiency considering how exhausted he seemed a moment ago- and headed purposefully for the door, although he couldn't resist flicking his wrist as he walked past her and giving her ass a slap, eliciting a little squeal from Orihime.

When he reached the door, he glanced back at her, smirking slightly at her expression.

"Till next time, babe."

When he departed, the steam seeming to swallow him up as the door shut behind him, Orihime smiled to herself and crouched down, wrapping the abandoned towel around her body.

She had no doubt that this was one promise that Grimmjow Jaggerjacks would not be breaking.

* * *

><p>I feel so dirty now. XD<p>

If you have time, drop me a line and let me know what you thought!

~Amulet


End file.
